<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught by CloudySkyWars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696913">Caught</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars'>CloudySkyWars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FebuWhump 2021 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Febuwhump, Gen, Held at Gunpoint, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, febuwhump day 25 alt 9.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:56:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin gets caught by a group of thugs. Obi-Wan barters for his freedom. <br/>_____________________________________________<br/>A Trandoshan was holding Anakin with a blaster to his temple and an arm around his neck. Anakin’s eyes were full of fear, and he stared at Obi-Wan desperately. <br/>“Freeze, Jedi, or the kid dies,” the Trandoshan hissed. Obi-Wan held up his hands placatingly. <br/>“No one needs to die. Let the boy go, and I’m sure we can work something out,” he said, trying to keep his voice calm. Anakin’s eyes were blown wide, and he locked eyes with Obi-Wan. His fear bled across their bond. Obi-Wan sent as much peace and calm back as he could muster. It’ll be alright, he said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FebuWhump 2021 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This was written for Febuwhump Day 25. I went with alternate prompt number 9: Held at Gunpoint. I don't think there are any trigger warnings aside from the obvious. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>“Anakin, slow down! Stay where I can see you!” Obi-Wan said exasperatedly. But fondness bled through his tone, and Anakin turned around and gave him a grin that just screamed</span> <span>trouble. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> should just walk faster, Master!” he called, voice echoing through the street. Then he ran around the corner, his Padawan braid bouncing on his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Padawan!” he yelled again. But Anakin didn’t respond. Obi-Wan suddenly felt a flash of pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear </span>
  </em>
  <span>down their bond, and he ran as fast as he could, robes billowing behind him. He rounded the corner and skidded to a stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A Trandoshan was holding Anakin with a blaster to his temple and an arm around his neck. Anakin’s eyes were full of fear, and he stared at Obi-Wan desperately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Freeze, Jedi, or the kid dies,” the Trandoshan hissed. Obi-Wan held up his hands placatingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one needs to die. Let the boy go, and I’m sure we can work something out,” he said, trying to keep his voice calm. Anakin’s eyes were blown wide, and he locked eyes with Obi-Wan. His fear bled across their bond. Obi-Wan sent as much peace and calm back as he could muster. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’ll be alright, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your lightsaber, now,” the Trandoshan said. Ever-so-slowly, Obi-Wan unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and set it down on the ground. The moonlight glinted on the hilt. The Trandoshan’s henchmen emerged from the shadows, and one of them darted forward, easily scooping up the lightsaber before retreating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have done as you asked. Now release the boy.” The Trandoshan grinned, baring all of his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think I will,” he said. He began to back away, and Obi-Wan lunged forward before he could think better of it. Immediately, he felt multiple blasters train on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! Take me instead,” he said. He saw Anakin shake his head minutely, but ignored him and continued. “I’m a Jedi knight. If it’s ransom money you’re looking for, I’ll be worth more than he will.” The Trandoshan didn’t look convinced. “If you’re looking to sell a slave, I’m older. I’ll be worth more on the slave markets, too. I can do harder labor than the boy can. Let him go, and I’ll leave with you willingly.” The Trandoshan considered him for a moment, then nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but no funny Jedi business, you hear me?” He motioned to the human on his right. “Bind ‘im.” The human rushed forward, and yanked Obi-Wan’s arms behind his back. He tied his hands together </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>too tightly and shoved him to his knees. Once he was secure, the Trandoshan threw Anakin to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin picked himself up and lunged at Obi-Wan, securing his arms around his neck in a tight hug. “Don’t do this, Master,” he said, voice thick with tears. Obi-Wan tucked his chin into Anakin’s neck, attempting to return the hug even though his hands were tied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be alright, Padawan,” he said. “Contact the Council; they’ll know what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” Anakin didn’t get a chance to finish, because the human yanked Obi-Wan up and away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be alright, Anakin. I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on, little boy,” the Trandoshan hissed. Then he raised his blaster and hit Obi-Wan in the temple with the butt of the blaster. Obi-Wan slumped in the human’s arms, unconscious. “Go!” the Trandoshan repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin turned and ran. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment, they really make my day!<br/>Come find my on tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars">CloudySkyWars</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>